projekt2280fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flota Kosmiczna
'Flota Kosmiczna '- wyższy związek operacyjny marynarki kosmicznej Rodzin, Korporacji lub organizacji niezależnych, przeznaczony do prowadzenia działań bojowych na orbitalnym bądź międzyplanetarnym teatrze działań wojennych, samodzielnie lub wspólnie ze związkami innych rodzajów sił zbrojnych. Historia Pierwsze okręty bojowe były be facto uzbrojonymi jednostkami cywilnymi. Pierwsze jednostki projektowane od podstaw dla potrzeb wojskowych stanowiły myśliwce, korwety i fregaty kosmiczne. Ich zadaniem była obrona orbity planetarnej i satelitarnych systemów łączności przed siłami kosmicznymi innych mocarstw. Wraz ze zwiększeniem liczby prywatnych kolonii podporządkowanych strukturom korporacji (tzw. Megakorporacja), zmniejszeniem liczby ziemskich mocarstw oraz rosnącej działalności pirackiej w przestrzeni kosmicznej, floty wojenne u progu I Wojny Interplanetarnej adaptują bardziej wszechstronne doktryny i wprowadzają do służby większe typy okrętów. W latach poprzedzających I Wojnę Interplanetarną Megakorporacja zbudowała serię krążowników. Ten nowy typ okrętów posiadał dużą autonomiczność i zasięg pozwalający na działanie w najdalszych częściach Układu Słonecznego. Siła ognia i opancerzenie wielokrotnie przerastał najlepiej wyposażone fregaty, w istocie jeden krążownik posiadał siłę ognią równą kilkudziesięciu ówczesnym fregatom i mógł stawić czoła wszelkim okrętom pirackim. W odpowiedzi na krążowniki Republika i Rosja wprowadziły do służby niszczyciele (prawdopodobnie niezależnie od siebie, jednak istnieją teorie, że Republika ukradła wczesny projekt niszczyciela Rosji), okręty mniejsze od krążowników i słabiej uzbrojone, ale o porównywalnym zasięgu i prędkości. Jeden krążownik teoretycznie posiadał siłę ognia kilku ówczesnych niszczycieli, ale był tez kilkukrotnie droższy toteż wojskowi podzielili się na dwa obozy - zwolenników niszczycieli lub krążowników jako podstawowych okrętów floty. Spór rozstrzygnęła Pierwsza Wojna Interplanetarna - niszczyciele okazały się bardziej wszechstronne, a po modyfikacjach górowały w bezpośrednich starciach z krążownikami. Krążowniki nie odeszły jednak ze służby, często adoptowano je jako okręty flagowe i dowodzenia dla eskadr niszczycieli. Ich siła ognia i duża ładowność również znalazły zastosowanie, niemniej to kolejne wersje niszczycieli do dzisiaj pozostają końmi roboczymi kosmicznych marynarek wojennych i na nich spoczywa główny ciężar większości operacji. Posiadają wystarczającą siłę ognia, by sprostać obowiązkom konwojowym, doskonale współpracują we wszelkich typach operacji specjalistycznych, mogą dotrzymać tempa większym okrętom w bitwie, a modułowa konstrukcja sprawia, że stosunkowo łatwo można je modyfikować i specjalizować; przy tym pozostają względnie tanie, zarówno w budowie jak i utrzymaniu. Krążowniki pozostawały największymi okrętami floty republikańskiej do wprowadzenia pierwszych drednotów. Te okręty w założeniu miały przyćmić krążowniki siłą ognia, autonomicznością i zdolnością przetrwania. Wielu ekspertów porównuje je do morskich pancerników - porównując względne koszt, ich możliwości oraz technologiczne zaawansowanie rzeczywiście takie porównanie wydaje się uzasadnione, jednak nie jest pełne. Prawdą jest, że we flotach morskich nigdy nie było właściwych odpowiedników dla drednotów kosmicznych. Drednot jest oczywiście świetnie uzbrojony i opancerzony, jednak jest też przystosowany to pełnienia roli okrętu dowodzenia floty, przenosi znaczne siły desantowe oraz własna grupę myśliwców. Jego systemy recyklingowe reprezentują, podobnie jak inne systemy, szczyt republikańskiej myśli technicznej, co pozwalałoby podejmować drednotom rejsy międzygwiezdne (tylko jeden taki rejs został podjęty, chodzi oczywiście o wyprawę Tytana rok przed Małą Rewolucją; los tej wyprawy pozostaje nieznany). Ładownie są tak pojemne, że często tez przenosi zapasy dla mniejszych jednostek (posiada doki umożliwiające przybicie niszczycielom i wszelkim mniejszym jednostkom). Morskim odpowiednikiem drednota byłby więc okręt, który łączy zalety pancernika, okrętu dowodzenia, okrętu desantowego oraz lotniskowca/śmigłowcowca. Walki podczas Małej Rewolucji przetrzebiają UEN (republikańską marynarkę kosmiczną), późniejsze lokalne starcia oraz II Wojna Interplanetarna doprowadzają do wykształcenia się kilku potężnych flot: Ziemskiej (głównie UEN będący de facto własnością rodziny Ha-Ard, który podczas II Wojny Interplanetarnej otrzymał wsparcie znacznie mniejszych sił należących do poszczególnych rodzin), Marsjańskiej (Mars Defence Forces, Navy Branch), Jowiszjańskiej (Połączona Flota pozostająca pod sojuszniczym dowództwem Kartelu; największa pojedyncza część składowa Połączonej Floty to siły korporacji Interstellar) oraz pozostałości republikańskiej UEN pod dowództwem admirała Victora Horthy'ego, który uparcie nazywa zarówno korporacje jak i rodziny 'zdrajcami Republiki' samemu zyskując przydomek 'Króla Piratów'. Należy zwrócić uwagę, że wszystkie te floty, nawet połączone, nie dorastają do potęgi republikańskiej UEN - postęp technologiczny podczas minionego stulecia w kwestiach wojennokosmicznych okazał się mniejszy niż w innych branżach, chociaż eksperci przyznają, że mając znacznie więcej okazji do walki, wiele dzisiejszych załóg przerasta doświadczeniem i sprawnością załogi republikańskie. Wedle szacunków specjalistów najpotężniejszą obecną marynarką jest UEN (Ha-Ard), drugą siłą jest MDF Navy Branch. Do miana trzeciej największej potęgi kosmicznej konkurują floty Jowiszjańska i UEN admirała Horthy'ego - można spotkać różne, równie kompetentne, oceny ich skuteczności (flota Jowiszjańska posiada nowsze jednostki, jednak eksperci zwracają uwagę na znakomite wyszkolenie i sprawność załóg Króla Piratów). Floty i liczebność głównych klas okrętów United Earth Navy UEN używa różnych akronimów w zależności od przeznaczenia jednostki: UENS (United Eartch Navy Ship) dla okrętów bojowych, UENAS (Auxiliary Ship) dla uzbrojonych jednostek pomocniczych oraz UENCAU (Civilian Auxiliary Unit) dla nieuzbrojonych, cywilnych, jednostek pomocniczych pozostających na wojskowym żołdzie. * 1 drednot UENS 'Lady', sprawny * 1 drednot, niesprawny, magazyn części zamiennych dla 'Lady', zadokowany w stacji Behemot * 18 krążowników * 64 niszczyciele Mars Defence Forces, Navy Branch Siły MDF Navy Branch używają akronimu MFS (Mars Federation Ship) dla jednostek bojowych i uzbrojonych okrętów pomocniczych oraz MFAV (Auxiliary Vessel) dla nieuzbrojonych jednostek. * 1 drednot w budowie, nie posiada oficjalnej nazwy, oznaczenie konstrukcyjne MFS Valles Marineris * 20-25 krążowników * 43 niszczyciele Połączona Flota Połączona flota to w istocie pozostające pod wspólnym dowództwem siły kosmiczne największych korporacji Kartelu Jowiszjańskiego. Najnowocześniejsze i prawdopodobnie najlepsze jednostki posiada Interstellar, wystawia on również najwięcej okrętów w Połączonej Flocie: 6 krążowników i 12 niszczycieli. System akronimów został jednak ujednolicony, składa się z nazwy korporacji ze słowami Space Ship lub Space Auxiliary Vessel. Akronim dla jednostek Interstellaru to ISS (Interstellar Space Ship) lub ISAV (Interstellar Auxiliary Vessel), dla Pingali Biotech - PBSS lub PBSAV, etc. * 13 krążowników * 31 niszczycieli Flota Piracka (UEN Victora Horthy'ego) Okręty admirała Horthy'ego używają takich samych akronimów jak jednostki republikańskiego oraz obecnego UEN (UENS, UENAS oraz UENCAU). Należy zaznaczyć, że nie wszystkie okręty określane w mainstreamie jako pirackie należą do floty Horthy'ego. Admirał Horthy regularnie wydaje oświadczenia, w których informuje, które jednostki pozostają 'wierne Republice'. Stąd wiemy, że liczba jednostek Horthy'ego jest dość płynna - czasem dochodzi do buntu załogi (lub samego kapitana, który zrywa się ze smyczy), czasem też siły Horthy'ego powiększają liczebność biorąc pryz. Nigdy jednak nie zbuntował się statek z elitarnego trzonu floty admirała. * 1 drednot * 8 krążowników * 37 niszczycieli Inne floty CCBU posiada niewielka flotę złożona z dwóch krążowników i sześciu niszczycieli oraz kilkunastu mniejszych jednostek, posiada przy tym odpowiednie jednostki by prowadzić operacje w całym Układzie Słonecznym. Żadna inna flota nie posiada krążowników i często też nie posiada odpowiedniego zaplecza by prowadzić operacje w dalszych częściach Układu Słonecznego. W sumie inne floty posiadają ponad pół setki niszczycieli i kilkaset mniejszych jednostek bojowych lub jednostek pomocniczych. Kategoria:Technologia